Nessie's Story
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: Nessie's story from the age of four, her friends, family, and relationships much better than it sounds M to be safe


Chapter 1: The Adventure

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am four years old, physically though I look to be about thirteen. I have waist length bronze ringlets, a slight figure and flat stomach from always running around and the fact I never eat too much, I prefer the diet of blood but I like some human foods, I have big brown eyes framed by long black lashes, and full pink lips.

I am currently in a car driving to my best friend Jacob Black's house, I close my eyes for a brief second and memories of birthday parties, beach visits, and long night calls talking about nothing flash through my mind, I open my eyes and smile as I see his drive a mere twenty feet away, I quickly pulled in and shut off the engine, suddenly warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up into the air.

"Nessie!" Jacob called

"Jakey!" I yelled back giggling. He wrapped me in a warm embrace and then carried me into his house, his father Billy was currently fishing with Grandpa Charlie so we had the house to ourselves. I noticed a large pizza box sitting on the table wide open with nothing but the cheese that had stuck to the box left, I then noticed the three other boxes under it.

"You pig." I joked slapping his arm playfully; he just grinned his wolf like grin and threw me onto the couch.

"Guess where we're going today?" He asked, his eyes twinkling, I simply shrugged my shoulders and looked at him with wide eyed curiosity.

"I'm taking you to an amusement park!" He yelled, jumping up and down like he was the little kid, I laughed and pretended to hide from him in embarrassment, shaking my head until he calmed down, he just laughed and pulled me out the front door.

"Wait!" I yelled

"What?" He asked, whining and pouting like a little kid.

"Can Nahuel come too?" I asked softly, Jake had never really taken to Nahuel but he had come back a year ago with his wife and asked to stay in Forks so we had agreed, after that he had become my older brother, Jake was hurt at first but I told him he was my best friend and I loved him which softened him up a bit.

"Look," Jake said, pointing at his car, I looked to see Nahuel and Ariel, his half-vampire wife, sitting in the back seat, they waved when they noticed me looking, I ran to the car and jumped into the front seat, quickly buckling up and then turning around.

"OMG you guys I can't believe it this is going to be so much fun!" Ariel laughed and awkwardly hugged me from the back seat.

"There's the little girl in you Nessie." She told me, smiling warmly, I noticed her hand on her stomach and smiled knowingly at her, then looked at Nahuel, she nodded and put a finger to her lips, I giggled and Nahuel frowned.

"What?" He asked, his eyes darting in between us.

"Nothing love," Ariel sang, kissing his lips, he seemed content and sank into the seat, closing his eyes, Jake climbed in the drivers door and I locked eyes with Ariel who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me and looked at Jake, I felt my cheeks redden and she chuckled.

"Oh come on guys it's not fair when you two do that the rest of us don't know what you're talking about." Jake complained, I touched his arm to use my gift.

_Ariel's pregnant, shhhhhhh _

He nodded and I reluctantly took my hand off his arm, I thought I saw a slight frown but I might have imagined it, I watched him drive for maybe ten minutes before deciding to take a nap, I rested my head on the cool window and smiled as the sun's light shone through my eye lids.

"_Again Jakey!" I yelled, pulling his hand and leading him towards some blurry ride. He laughed and scooped me into his arms then kissed me passionately. _

"_Jake." I moaned, then we pulled apart and walked into a blurry mist, I noticed I was about half a foot taller, my hair was smooth and layered, and…_

_I had a chest; I could see my bra through the thin cotton shirt and I had to guess I was at least a C. I gasped and watched as Jake's and mine figures walked away, growing blurrier and blurrier with each passing step, until suddenly the scene changed, I saw Jake standing next to a hospital bed, there was a loud scream and then he was moving, a faceless doctor walked to him and handed him a small white bundle._

"_Alice Victoria Black." He whispered while the doctor jotted something on a clipboard, He walked to the bed and handed the baby to me, again I looked older but no older than eighteen._

I awoke with a start to Jacob shaking my shoulder. He grinned at me.

"Wake up." He said, I gulped as I looked into his eyes and felt the heat of his body, I bit my lip and tried to steady my heart which was now racing. Jacob frowned, I could see him trying to figure it out but finally he gave up and got out of the car, I noticed then that we had arrived at the park, a large sign overhead read "Adventure Land."

"Very original name." I said laughing, Jacob nodded and held onto my elbow, helping me out of the car, Nahuel and Ariel followed us.

We stood in line for about twenty minutes before getting our wristbands and entering the park. The park had apparently just opened and people were running around and screaming at their friends and laughing. We rode some cable cars to the far side of the park and then got into the first line we saw. We waited for another twenty minutes before it was our turn, we climbed into a dark blue car and pulled the harnesses over ourselves. A tall dark guy walked around checking all the harnesses, gave a thumbs up and then we were off, we exited the small boarding building and were thrown into the bright morning light, I blinked as we began to ascend uphill, I cheered as we neared the top of the hill, then gasped as we reached the top of the hill, the car stopped for a moment before plunging downhill, I screamed and clung to Jake's arm next to me as he laughed, we sped through the rest of the ride, then there was a bright flash before we slowed to a stop.

The harnesses were lifted and everyone stumbled out, I watched Jake gracefully glide out of his seat, I tried to imitate him and tripped over the side, I cringed but never hit the floor, instead two large beefy arms grabbed me.

"You have to be more careful." Jacob chided, I just nodded, hopping he couldn't hear how my heart had sped up. I looked over to see that Ariel was looking a bit green, Nahuel was rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she shook her head and we walked over to a picnic area, Jake ran off to get her some water and Nahuel cuddled her into his chest. I didn't want to stare at her so I awkwardly looked around, waiting for Jake to come back, I glanced towards a large plastic sign and passed over it, then my eyes flashed back to it.

"Do not ride if you have high blood pressure, kidney disease, have recently had surgery," I read on and on "Pregnant," I whispered under my breath, then I quickly glanced at Nahuel and Ariel, Ariel was looking a bit worse. I went and brushed against her arm.

_How far along?_ I asked her, she held up four fingers and I groaned, looking at her you couldn't tell, it just looked like she had gained a few pounds.

"I'm fine you guys, I'll just stay off the rides and sit and eat." She assured us weakly, I rolled my eyes at her and brushed against her arm again.

_We need to get you cheeked out Ariel, when are you telling Nahuel? _She glanced around quickly and then looked at her husband.

"Sweetie can you go get me a hot dog? I'm really hungry." She bit her lip and batted her eye lashes at him, he nodded and walked off.

"I was planning on his birthday, next week, I only found out a little while ago because I wasn't showing signs and I was still getting my period, it was just really light. I don't know what's wrong." I pointed to the sign, she read it and gasped, holding her stomach and beginning to cry. I tried to calm her, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"This might hurt the baby more Ariel, please just settle down, okay? Shhh there we go." I said desperately, she nodded and wiped away her tears, then stood up.

"I'm sorry I ruined this Nessie." She whispered, looking around at all the rides, I stood up too and without even glancing around me I hugged her.

"My best friend always comes first." I told her, I felt her tears stain my shirt and I patted her back. Jake and Nahuel finally came back, Nahuel looking very pale and stressed. He instantly ran to Ariel and hugged her, then placed both hands on her stomach.

"Honey I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never brought you and…and…" he took a deep breath and then kissed her softly, then took her hand and led her towards the exit, suddenly she stopped and we saw red begin to seep through her pants.


End file.
